There's something about Armitage
by JadenCarez
Summary: The charters don't belong to me, Except Jaden. But the book doesn't fit in the timeline, so please forgive me. But I hope you like it. The beautiful art is by, Talinakawaii. And I will update, the story at least 3 times a month :D. Let me know if you have any ideas for it!
1. Chapter 1

Jaden took an instant disliking to Armitage and the selfish ways, but she had to admit she thought he was handsome

However, when a fellow commander tried to Blackmail Jaden, Armitage sprung to the rescue. He knew more about Jaden then anyone else she was one of the best commanders. Once, she had even helped with the training of a young man, who was to be done away with because we were said to be untrainable, But she did it! Hux was marveled with her amazing talent.

Jaden begins to notices that Armitage is actually rather admirable at heart. She slowly fell in love with him.

Jaden was thinking about Armitage Hux again. Armitage was a clever General with, Amazing leadership.

Jaden walked over to the window and reflected on her Cold surroundings. She had always loved Starkiller Base with its snowy, trees. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel happiness. Knowing that it will bring the end of the Republic!

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the General

Jaden was concerned, and start popping her knuckles. suddenly her thought betrayed her and filled her with self-doubt.

As Armitage came closer, she noticed the look of worry on his face.

Armitage gazed with the affection of a young child He said, in a hushed tone, "I like you, more than I should."

Jaden was even more, afraid and popping her knuckles. Her eyes were as big as a rodian's eyes. in uttermost shock. staring into the eyes of her general "General, I feel the same," she replied.

They looked at each other with surprised feelings, like two damaged, troopers seeing a destruction of a planet they wanna to destroy but, never thought it would come

Jaden regarded Armitage's hair and eyes, really seeing the best of him. Then ginger haired general was thrilled. But now they must get the weapon ready, TO DESTROY THE REPUBLIC!


	2. Chapter 2

"Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance! This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet! ALL REMAINING SYSTEMS WILL BOW TO THE FIRST ORDER! AND WILL REMEMBER THIS AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC!" Hux said, with confidence in his voice, looking very proud. I walked straight to him, "I can't wait till they will be gone, it will be the best day of my life one of the best days in my life!" Jaden said excitedly, " Are you sure there isn't one close to it because I feel like there is something between us?" He said as he smirked. Jaden blushed cherry red, "I love you..." she said under her breath, hoping he didn't hear her. it just came out, The self-dought came back, "its to early to say that right? Oh, Sith, what do I do" I was so embarrassed, I just started popping my knuckles, and didn't look at him. he grabbed my chin, with just a tad bit of force. making me look at him. "Its ok" he reassured her. she looked at him, with tears forming. She couldn't handle embarrassment, it tore her apart inside. Her general understood that. he slowly hugged her. he said in a gentle tone "let's go to my quarters, we can talk about us. ok?" I nodded slowly embarrassed and worried about what would happen. On their way to his room. Kylo Ren appeared in front of them. Kylo knows that something is going on between them, he pretends not to know. But can tell. "Hux where are you and commander Orth going?" "Yes Ren, we are going to my room to discuss training strategy for our newer troopers" " can I be any of assistance?" Kylo said and winked at Jaden. Hux saw what he was planning. " No Ren, we are fine," he said furiously. Ren then walked away smirking. Hux was stemming.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at Armitage door he unlocked it with his badge. As they entered the room. Jaden marveled at the room it was very well decorated. A lot of red and black. Jaden's favorite mix of colors. Hux went to his pantry and brought out some whiskey, for them. When he gets mad he always drinks whiskey. They sat next to each other on the red loveseat. They just sat there together for at least seven minutes of silence, "Jaden, are you ok" he asked "Yes I'm fine" she said and started popping her knuckles."don't lie to me, please". " I'm sorry, it just difficult, for me to express myself, especially to people I care about," she said looking away for him. Again he grabbed her chin pulling her to look at him. he slowly pulled her closer to him, her heart was beating a mile a minute, he laid a soft kiss on her forehead. and whispered, " I understand, I feel the similarly." " Can I try, to talk how I feel. Will you listen?" she said, she was a little tense and scared. "Yes, of course, anything for my little star.". she pretended not to hear that last part, She hated that name. But he let him, it wasn't worth arguing. "I grew up, not knowing my mother, and my father wasn't the best person. no one knows it but my father was a rebel. I grew up around rebels til I was thirteen. I found out, my father. Killed my mom, I when I was about two. they all knew it, but they didn't care. I then ran far away. Until I found out about the first order. Do you know the rest, General?" she said mournfully The general was speechless. he nodded and tried to comfort her, as she cried. "they killed her, cold-blooded murder, they all deserve to die" she cried out her anger as Armitage held her tight in his arms. It was nice, she felt loved, for the first time. Jaden slowly got up and went to the bathroom while. Hux double checked the system. he went to the computer, so see more damages done to one of the hangers, Lightsaber damages. Agin Hux wasn't happy about, the little baby on the ship, also known as Kylo. But now wasn't the time to worry about that, he has too, No he wants to focus on Jaden. He thinks he loves her, but he has a difficult time, because of his past. But now he has to go see if she's ok. He knocked on the bathroom door, he then called "Jaden you ok?" he said concerned. She slowly opened the door with her face was red and her eyes looked worn from crying. slowly her general walked closer and she declined herself to get close to him. but he insisted she did. he slowly walked up to her, pulling her to the loveseat. he sat her down. "I'm making dinner would you like some, it is going to be chicken and noodles," Hux said in a calming voice. She didn't want to accept, she thought it would make her seem weak. but he was so kind and it was her favorite food combo, she thought for a moment. "Yes that would be nice," she said with a mix of emotions, she was pleased but ashamed. Buy the time he finished it was about, nine thirty, so as she took her first bite, she felt like her taste buds exploded with joy. her face lit up with a smile. " I missed that smile, on my little star," He said in a sly tone "This food is amazing," she said delightedly. he then smirked, "I happen to be a good cook, especially when there is a gorgeous woman in my room, who may just happen to owe me a little something,". "We didn't talk about that", she said "oh we didn't it must have slipped my mind, well you owe me" he had a devilish smirk on his face. As she finished she stood up about to put her plate in the sink. He grabbed her arm to stop her, he slowly stood up and caressed her cheek, soon they both leaned in closer. as their lips met a sudden feeling of passion hit both of them. she pushed him away very slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

"is something wrong", he asked questionably, slightly disappointed. "I don't know, I just I never, kissed anyone before, and...". " I'm sorry, should we take it slow." he asked. "No its ok," she said with self-confidence "oh really," he said with his devilish smirk and his blue-gray eyes sent goosebumps all over my body. slowly he pulled her back to him, it was taking to long, she thought. she pulled him closer. and he saw she was looking for a kiss, instead, he hugged her just to pester her. he whispers in her ear, " it's almost ten o'clock, maybe I should take you to your room" he said, he was kinda sad. "Oh yeah, I should be heading back," she was really disappointed, but he was right it was time to go back to my room, she couldn't stay with him all night. as they both started to walk out the door, a slight meow, Armitage sprinted back his room. and Jaden followed him, to her surprise there was a tiny little kitten, rolling on the floor next to an empty food bowl. The general picked up the tiny kitten, it was a little tabby. Jaden's eyes lit up, with the uttermost joy. "What's the kitten's name, she's adorable. the wait is she allowed here." The general was embarrassed, " Her name is Millicent, and they don't know about her. she's such a lover" he said as he picks up the kitten and lets Jaden hold her. "oh you pretty kitty" she said as the kitten meowed. hux moved to his bedroom and grabbed some cat food out from his nightstand, then poured it into her bowl filling it. Jaden then put down the kitten on Hux's bed. she slowly walked over to Hux, "I hate to leave but it's time, I'll must be on my way home", "Should, I walk you to your room" he said, "no I'll be fine general" the general then stood up and kissed her goodnight. it was ten-thirty by the time she at her door and unlocked it, she felt something was off, but pretended not to notice. as she turned on the light, a voice said "What took you so long," then kylo ren walked out of my bedroom. she was afraid, "why are you here" she stuttered, "Oh don't play stupid orth, I know about You and Hux, and I will get what I want, No Matter What," he said with an evil grin, He slowly grew closer to her, she kept backing away. "Stay Away from me, you monster," She said, frighted as he got even closer, she then hit the wall. he then held her against the wall. she tried to stop him, but she couldn't. he was so powerful. next thing, it was morning. she was in bed and she was, naked. just lay there till she realized there was a man in her bed. It was a man with black curly hair, She got up as quick as lightspeed, to change into so clothes, but as she got up she saw a mask no the floor and all dark clothing, The man was kylo ren. she remembered part of what happened, he did something unthinkable. her lower stomach hurt, it hurt a little to walk. kylo soon sensed her awake, as she saw him move she ran, he got up realizing he had to change. he let her go. she looked at her watch seeing it was four am. She couldn't go back she, went to Hux, she frantically pounded on the door, his surprise it was Jaden, he could something was wrong. she rushed to his arms crying, he took her straight to his bedroom, she started to cry on his bed, "what happened Star?" he asked. "kylo, my house. he... he..." she just was in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

His face turned beet red, he was enraged. " she held her leg in pain, he grabbed her leg and pulled her pants up, and saw bruises all over. "general, he, he used the force to make me pass out, I woke naked and he was in my bed," she fell back in grief. He was furious, all he knew to do was comfort her. he sat there with as she cried out her emotions. all she could do was worry, what if she got pregnant. It was her first time, it wasn't possible, right?. she hated how much she was whining. but she couldn't stop herself. it was soon morning Jaden was asleep, and Hux woke up to her laying her head on his chest. then he thought of kylo ren, he got up and got ready for work. as he was taking his morning shower her heard, Jaden waking up, he hurried up and rinsed his hair and put his uniform on. as he walked out of the bathroom to Jaden, laying on the bed. holding her stomach she was deep in thought. he slowly walked up to and put his hand on hers, she suddenly got up. he held her hand, and asked "what are you thinking?", " What if I get pregnant, it was my first time, so It's not likely, Right?" she said very worriedly. "I wish it was something I can say to help or fix this but, no it's possible you'll never know until you take a pregnancy test. I can get you one if you would like, my little star." "Plese general that would nice. I just wish I didn't leave last night." said with concern in her eyes. "don't worry, my little star it's ok. no matter what I will help you, if you are pregnant, I swear I will help, I want to. It may not be my child, But I will be its father figure, Not kylo," Hux said with optimism in his eyes, as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I must go, but you may stay here, I wouldn't go home if I was you," he said, as he left. She didn't even get to respond he just left. she thought to herself, "That guy can be a real gentleman,". all she did till he got home was, doing what She loved, planning more ways to train troops. But when he came home, he had some blood on his face and had a couple bruises. She ran to him " what happened, She pulled his arm, so he would sit on the choush, she brought a wet towel to for him to wash his face. "Here it's your test, Go please take it Ill be fine," he said in a calming tone. Hux sat there in fear and excitement. She walked out crying, he grabbed it to realize it was positive. he put the test down and hugged her, and kissed her. "It's going to be ok, I will make sure of that." he said in a loving manner. " Can I stay here with you, for a while. I don't want to go home," she said with fear in her tone. "Yes, on one condition, you will have to stop training troops, once you reach your second trimester, is that a deal?", "Yes, I will, thank you general. It means a lot to me that you are doing this to me." She said relieved, he nodded, and went to take a shower, Jaden just waited for him to finish, they needed to go back to her room and get some clothes. As soon as they got there Jaden unlocked the door and went straight in, turned on the light, to see her house was a mess. She pretended not to care, so she went and grabbed some clothes and her hairbrush, toothbrush,and everything else she needed, she put everything thing in her backpack. As she was doing that, Hux saw kylo walking to him. "Hello Hux, how's commander Orth doing?" Kylo said, with a small smirk "Oh hello Ren, yes she ok, let's just say. GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU DONE ENOUGH!" He exclaimed, kylo then force pushed him into the wall, and threw him down the hallway, then he walked away. Hux quickly got up and walked in to her room. Limping just a little. As soon as she saw him she realized he was limping, she was very good at taking care of injuries, she was raised to be a medic, but she preferred combat. "What happened this time, and last time. Please tell me." She questioned. "Kylo, I went off on kylo, and today and he hit me and threw me into a wall, and he just walked by about five minutes and did it again." "Ok, this is bad," she said as she pulled up his left pant leg. There was swelling, and bruises. "You should go to the doctor, to make sure it's not broke, I don't think it is though" she said with confidence, "Ok I will but I don't wanna leave you alone, I don't trust him, with my little star, and little comic. Let's go home and make dinner." He said as he pulled her arm, he held her hand all the way home. He asked "what do you what for dinner, I can make spaghetti if you would like" he said, as he walked to the kitchen, she followed him and said "As long as it easy for you" he nodded in agreement, and went on to cook. But Jaden started to read, a pregnancy book, that the general got just in case. But it was so different, she loved it though, she hated it was kylo's baby, but it her too, she wished it was her and Hux's. Hux is the father not by blood, but by love. And that was all that mattered. Hux then started to scheme.


	6. Chapter 6

about four months later

It was time Hux and Jaden was going to the medic to find out the gender of the baby, both Hux, and Jaden wanna a boy, but they didn't care as long as the baby was healthy. So as soon as she went to check, as they entered the room the nurse greeted them warmly. she had her lay down on the table, as the nurse got it ready, Hux was stressed, the nurse then asks them what they wanted, they both exclaimed "a boy," she smiled "you have a wonderful baby boy,". They had the biggest smile on their faces, they talk to the nurse for a while and then left. When the got to Hux's room, kylo was standing right outside the door, he smirked as he saw Jaden and Hux holding hands, Kylo then force pulled Jaden "Commander Orth, where have you been. The troops need an instructor, You been hanging out with this Idiot, Haven't you" He asked, he was furious, Hux was trying to run to her, but Kylo pushed him away, he slowly caused her to rise and threw her back down, "THIS WILL TEACH YOU, YOU ARE MINE NOT HIS!" he yelled. " I WILL NEVER BE YOURS, YOU MONSTER". He then made her bow down to him and then he kicked her. "Oh you will be mine, don't doubt that." He said in a sly manner. He threw her up and, she fell down as he exited the room. she fell and hit the back of her head. she then passed out. Hux panicked, he ran to her, "JADEN WAKE UP" he yelled. He then grabbed her and ran to the medic.


	7. Chapter 7

"HELP SHE PASSED OUT, AND KYLO ATTACKED HER, PLEASE." The nurse that did the ultrasound, ran to him and took them to a room, for a cat scan, to check for and brain damage. a sigh of relief came out of the general, there was no damage done to her. Next was to check the baby, "after we check the baby she is free to go back to her room, she cannot stay here even if she is unconscious, my poor friend. I hope she'll be ok, we been friends have been friends since she came to Starkiller, but she has been so busy, but may I ask who the father is?" She asked in a mellow tone. "I'm sorry, but I can't say. It would be best for her to tell you, but may I ask what was your name again?" "Oh, my name is Fiona, thank you I will talk to her later, let's check the baby." he nodded. They walked into the room and did the ultrasound, "General, I'm sorry". "Yes, yes at least she safe," he said, trying to hold back tears, he held them in. Hux later took Jaden his room. He cooked dinner and laid done on the bed waiting for her to wake up, he stayed there for an hour. Until she started to wake up he sprung up and turned to face her. she looked panicked, "what happened?" she said as she held her stomach, she felt empty. he just hugged her, and then the memories came flooding back like a raging river. he couldn't answer her, she just laid there, she didn't even move, she just laid there with him, "I'm so, sorry" he said hiding his emotions, but he was devastated, "He's gone isn't he" She said holding back tears, he nodded. She sat up facing the wall, he tried to grab her arm, but she moved away. He was bewildered, he was trying to comfort her, is she mad at him. He got up and walked into the living room, As he left, her eyes started to water. He needed to collect himself and so he went and got a glass whiskey, he tried not to drink it when Jaden was pregnant, but she's not, and he needed it. he stayed out there by himself for about thirty minutes, Jaden was still in shock when she decided to get up, she walked out to Hux "Are you hungry what do you need." he said as soon as he saw, she sat next to him in silence, he grabbed her chin and kissed her, soon after the both pulled away to beath and she laid her head on his shoulder, he just held her, after awhile she got up to realize it was one o'clock in the morning, she asked "Yeah, I am hungry, did you make dinner". "Yes I did, but you stay here i'll get it out." He said she let him he got the chicken out of the fridge and cut some up for her, and gave her some mashed potatoes and gravy. He poured two small glasses of whiskey for them. and he gave her her plate and glass, and he went and got his plate out of the fridge. "Hey, you know if you need you can talk to me about what happened," He said with a soothing tone, she turned to him and hugged him, "I love you" she whispered in his ear. he hugged her back, "I love you too" as they pulled away, Millicent jumped up on the red loveseat. and rubbed against Hux, purring. he started to pet her, and then she walked to Jaden and laid right next to her. "Looks like a have a rival, who will win you heart first" he said, it made her chuckle. "I'm going to bed, night" she said as she left the room. Then Millicent walked back to his bedroom. "hey, Millicent she's mine" he said chuckling. He walked to the closet and grabbed a very decorated president, it had a navy blue wrapping, with a black ribbon, he thought to himself "I hope she'll love this" he put the gift right on her nightstand and went to bed, he got up a few hours later, about thirty minutes later, she awoke to Millicent jumping on her. She got out bed, and looked at her nightstand and noticed the gift. She was surprised, she got up slowly and walked out of the bedroom and when to the loveseat and carefully opened it, she tried to save the box, wrapping, and ribbon. When she opened the box and saw a necklace, it was beautiful. It had red and black beads, and it said "Star". She loved it, but as she knew she couldn't wear it training, she wished she could but she didn't wanna risk it getting broken. She then left and went to train with some troops, on her way there she ran into a good friend, it was Janet she worked on the bridge with Hux, "hey Janet what you doing" she asked, "Nothing just getting away from General Hux, he is such a bad person, all he does is boss us around and make our lives hard, speaking of which why are you in her this is the officers and general hallway?", Her face turned red, she didn't realize that people would notice her being in the hallway, "Oh, well ummm. See you later." She said nervously and walked away, "what was that about"Janet wondered. There was something off after I talked about hux, "Oh My Sith, there is something going on between them I mean she's in the officer and general hallway, she's seemed mad after I say hux is a bad person, I will find out". As time when by, the class ended and then Jaden could go back to Hux's room, and see little milly the cat. But most importantly talk to Hux about Janet. Janet has been her friend since she came to the first order we don't hang out much but, She wants to be better friends with her, but we are so busy, As I got to the door Ren approached me from behind, he grabbed my arm, " I must be an idiot, I didn't realized you were pregnant, with my child. How about we try this again, this time I'll make sure nothing happens to it." He said smirking, her face was pale, she than faced him and kicked him where it hurts, he was pissed and she ran to the door to knock on it, and than kylo pulled her back to him, "you wanna play like that, do you really think I can be beat by someone like yourself. All you do is train troops do you train toda you wanna play like that, do you really think I can be beat by someone like yourself. All you do is train troops, And you think you could beat a sith. You're funny" he said in an unamused voice, she looked at him and smirked, Hux heard her knock and he opens it up to see kylo and Jaden, " You are lucky I have more important things to do, goodbye I'll be back," I ran to Hux and hugged him, "Thank the sith, you heard it," she said hug him tight, "It wasn't just me Milly heard it too, it actually scared her. Are you ok?" He said right before he kissed her cheek. "I'm fine, I need to talk to you, about us", " I wanna to talk to you too, let me get us some whiskey, then we talk, ok?" She nodded, he got the whiskey, and went to sit down with her, "ok, Hux you know Janet?", "of course she's one of my best workers on the bridge, but I need to asked you something," he said nervously "ok what is it". He paused, he was worry about her answer, "we are living together and you know I love you, but I wanna to know if you'll be my girlfriend," Her face lit up, "Yes, I wanna to talk about that too, I love you so much" she said as she kissed him passionately, "but Hux, what about Ren" she said with her head on his shoulder, "We will be fine, but I feel like there's something bugging you not just our relationship. Are you hiding something?", "Well other than missing our baby boy, Janet a good friend of mine and Fiona and like you said worker on the bridge. She said your a bad person and you ruined other people's lives, and I'm just kinda pissed. I mean I just walked away.", "Yes, people do think I'm ruthless and mean. But it doesn't matter to me, as long as you don't think that.


End file.
